


Where They'll Never Hear Us Scream

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark Character, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fear, GUYS PLEASE LISTEN IT'S GONNA TAKE A WHILE FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER BARE WITH ME PLEASE, Heavy Angst, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I opened my computer only to see a single message on the screen."You Think this is over? you have no idea what i'm planning for you"Never in my life, i felt the need to scream so bad up until now.





	Where They'll Never Hear Us Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this before continuing, this is a very dark Fic i wrote to play around with the characters if you're uncomfortable with the subjects this story will focus on don't read it.
> 
> Monika ➡️ The Player (Not the protagonist).

"Please stop playing with my heart. I don't want to come back."

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and looked around. The view around me was completely unrealistic and it all looked like a part of a game's background, the sky, although beautiful, didn't feel real even as I brushed my hand to feel anything around me. It looked like my own hand was made out of nothing but pixels. This isn't my body, I thought. And this isn't my place either.

 

"Do you like it?"

I look up to see if anyone else is here with me in this place and my eyes meet with the tall figure of an attractive girl standing next to me, wearing a white silk dress, her long hair tied in a ponytail. She stands barefoot on the grass, looking at me with a mocking expression and there is a mischievous smile on her pretty lips, looking at me with her green eyes. I feel a bit uneasy with her presence around me, like she was secretly mocking me with her eyes, although again, I would probably do the same if I would find someone laying in the middle of nowhere looking like this.

"Do you like what I did?"

She kneels, one hand moving a strand of hair from her face. I blink in confusion.

"Who are you?"

I don't think she liked my question at all. If anything she looks offended by it. She sits down on the grass, her hand moving to touch my face but before she can do such thing I move away. Her hand is left hanging in the air, not wanting to make me more uncomfortable she nods awkwardly and takes her hand away.

"It's funny, I never thought you would lose your memory. It's something that a designed character is supposed to do but not a real person."

I clench my hand into a tight ball. It still looks pixelated to me, although it's still my skin tone and it looks exactly the same to me. I know this isn't real, my whole body doesn't belong to me, not in this world where everything feels like it's drawn and made for the purpose of view of art.

"This is a dream, right?" I ask her with a sudden fear. This didn't feel like an actual nightmare but I couldn't help but to feel very disturbed by it, it just didn't feel right. To my luck, the girl nods and smiles warmly, almost like she is proud of me asking this question.

"After many attempts... I have finally managed to create the ideal world based on your reality which means..."

Before I can understand what's going on the girl suddenly vanishes into the thin air. I blink and stare in shock at the spot she was sitting a moment ago until I hear a very sensual whispering in my ear that makes me jump in surprise and see the same girl standing behind me this time with a cheeky smile on her lips.

"I did this all for you, creating the perfect world combined with mine with yours. So do you like it?"

I can't deny that I feel very bothered by her, her hand once again reaching to touch my face. This time I allow her since something told she is a little dangerous and shouldn't be messed around with.

"Hmm...after so long, I can not believe I finally get to meet you...the real _YOU_ , and you do not disappoint me, my love. You are as wonderful as I imagined you to be."

She closes her eyes and I shiver under her cold touch. Her body is also made of pixels but she doesn't seem to mind it unlike me, but then again it's only a dream, she may be only real inside my mind.

"You're warm, I didn’t expect a real human being to be so wonderfully warm like this. Thankfully I finally found someone who's going to keep me warm at night."

I back away from her the moment I hear this creepy sentence, leave her mouth, unable to stand anymore her cold touch and unsettling vibes. I slap her hand away as well and for a moment I think I hear her hiss at me.

"I wouldn't recommend you doing this. You should not mistake my kindness towards you but if you make it necessary, I will find a way to restrain you and trust me when I say this, I will make it unpleasant for you."

For a moment my fear reaches its peak, seeing her body glitch out a bit. Her eyes that were a beautiful, unnatural shade of green were showing a hateful emotion inside of them. But at this point, my curiosity was greater than my fear and I realized I wanted answers more than anything right now.

"Who are you?! Why do I look like this, and what do you mean by combined worlds? What is this place?" 

It's amazing how fast she manages to calm down and regain her cool back, I'm almost impressed by it if I weren’t so determined to gain answers from her. I know it's stupid to get so dramatic when it's all just a dream but I can't calm down when it feels a lot stranger and sinister than just that.

"So you're just frightened? Is that what this is all about?"

I nod and watch her breath restlessly, a drop of sweat runs down her cheek. She wipes it away with a quick but gentle movement. I wonder if this is all an effect of this world since it makes so much sense.

"Well, I suppose there is no choice but to explain everything from the start since you do claim to not remember me, which makes me very sad you know? I'm going to say it only once. Be careful to listen to every word I say you hear me?"

Again I nod and within one blink of my eyes, I watch as we both change positions, for one, both of us sit on the grass now and the girl is surprisingly is very close to me now, much to my displeasure.

"I won't clarify all the details for you but you must know one thing, this isn't our last meeting. I can assure you that you won't get away from me so easily. Not when I finally found a connection to your world so… expect more visits from me from the future."

My heart drops down, it was only a scary dream and yet here I am, getting a promise from a nonexistent girl who swears to continue coming back, how is it possible? What kind of logic is this anyways? It doesn't even fully answer my questions at all.

"Is there something else you can tell me?"

She takes my hand in hers, my skin darker against her pale texture, she's really cold and unlike me, her touch feels shallow with no trace of a pulse in her which confirms my theory for her existence. She smiles, a genuine caring smile this time and closes her eyes.

"When you will wake up this morning, promise me you'll check your computer, okay?"

_ And before I can answer, the whole world turns black and both of us disappear into the darkness. _

* * *

 

I wake up with a gasp and a sweating face. When my eyes finally get used enough for the darkness around me, the first thing I do is to check on myself, my hands are normal now, they are no longer made out of pixels and I breathe a sigh of relief. Although my heart beats like crazy, I feel safe knowing i'm back in my own house instead of the imaginary and fake world in my dreams.

My bed sheets are wet with the sweat I've picked in my sleep, which gave me another good reason to avoid sleeping this time, not that I could fall asleep again after what I witnessed.

But remembering the events from my last dream I quickly make my way back to the computer. I don't really wanna open it, dream or not, what happened back there was completely terrifying and I don't feel like risking it.

But what if it's a warning? Aren't dreams and nightmares meant to warn people of what's to come? If so, what kind of warning is this? A virus perhaps or a message from someone?

With all those thoughts in my head, I understood that I wouldn't know the truth until I opened it up, and so, I sit down and press the button.

I opened my computer only to see a single message on the screen.

_ "You really think this is over? You have no idea what I'm planning for you.  :)" _

Never in my life have I felt the need to scream so badly until now.


End file.
